


Leave This Life Behind

by allfireburns



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Episode Related, Gen, Hope, Introspection, Minor Character(s), POV Minor Character, POV Third Person, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-05
Updated: 2009-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yesterday was supposed to be the end of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave This Life Behind

Yesterday was a year since Maggie's wedding, a year since her husband died.

Yesterday she meant to kill herself.

Yesterday she met a dead man, and yesterday she stood with him on a rooftop with a message from another world in his hands.

Today, she's at the graveyard, leaving flowers. Which is silly, because he never really saw the point of flowers. _"They're just going to die in two days anyway!"_

It's the best she can do.

And today it's not just an alien message she gets, but an alien himself, in the form of a blue box with a flashing light, an odd mechanical groaning sound, and a man in a pinstriped suit stepping out and looking around him in bemusement.

"Oh. I think I'm... a bit..." He notices Maggie and flashes her a smile. "Hello!"

Maggie stares at him, and because yesterday she was meant to die anyway, decides she may as well start a new life, where things like this aren't strange anymore. "Hello," she says, with a slow, uncertain smile.


End file.
